Suffocating
by agent.pebble
Summary: The true reason why Jay was left on the Walker's doorstep. (inspired by paperbooart on tumblr)


**_hello, hello!!_**

 ** _sorry for the hiatus, i have some wicked writer's block and classes have been a real kick in the butt.i will continue the stories as soon as i can, ily,so here's a little stress oneshot as an apology uwu_**

"A kid? Cliff, I don't know if I can do this!" The blonde soon-to-be mother exclaimed, a hand over her belly.

It was hard to believe that a baby was forming inside there.

"Heather, what do you want to do?... _Get rid of him?_ "

The mother looked away, her distant grey eyes answering the question for him - grey eyes that looked oh so drained and lost...

Cliff swallowed down the lump that prevented the infamous actor from speaking, "Heather... y-you can't be seriously considering an abortion, right?..." His voice didn't speak above an answer.

Heather huffed, crossing her arms, "Well!? What else am I supposed to do? It's my duty to protect Ninjago and to have a baby... it would be a burden!" She finished, not able to meet Cliff's darkening amber eyes.

"Get out."

Heather took a double-take, "What?" She asked, hoping that she heard incorrectly.

"You heard me."

Heather didn't have time for this, if Cliff was going to be that inconsiderate and ignore what would be at stake with a baby, then he wasn't worth her time.

And with that, Heather slammed the glass doors shut as grey clouds with thunder in the distance rolled in.

~O~

"Welcome to _Planned Parenthood_!"

"Hi, this is Heather, I had a 10:30 appointment?"

The short, plump lady behind the desk smiled warmly and looked at her computer, "Ah yes! You're right on time, the doctor will be in shortly."

Heather nodded and sat down, hands tightly crossed as her knuckles turned white.

 _Did she really want to do this?_

The blonde rested a hand on her belly and picked up a magazine - and on the front cover was a child hugging his mother.

A cute toddler with curly brown hair and a splash of freckles covering his cheeks and nose.

Heather dropped the magazine, hands trembling.

Despite the worried calks if the receptionist, Heather ran out of the abortion clinic and didn't look back.

~O~

Heather smiled adoringly at the screen. Her little baby was so healthy.

 _A baby boy._

At first she dreaded the idea but now she couldn't be happier.

She couldn't wait to meet her little creation.

~O~

Heather layed in the hospital bed, tears escaping her grey eyes.

 _Born October 31st, 2000_

 _He was premature, born at a frightening 22 weeks._

 _It was all her fault._

If only she hadn't put so much stress on her body, then he would have been still inside her, healthy as ever.

She prayed to Hera, prayed that her baby could be saved.

~O~

Heather held the little newborn in her arms, cradling him.

 _Jay._

 _Jay Fulmine Facchiano-Gordon_

He was so tiny, not even a pound.

She delicately held him, careful not to jostle the sleeping baby or tear out any wires.

He had her chestnut hair and fair skin while Jay inherited his father's curls.

Jay hadn't bothered to open his eyes up yet but she had a feeling they were beautiful.

After all, every other part of him was.

~O~

She finally could take Jay home.

He managed to reach the healthy weight of 8 pounds.

He was a chubby thing and always wanted to eat.

Heather chuckled to herself, _could she even produce that much breastmilk?_

The blonde woman put Jay into the car, making sure that he was latched in securely and brought Jay home to her apartment.

~O~

Heather met such a kind lady today, her name was Edna.

The blonde woman met a lot of folks at the library, but this lady piqued her interest specifically.

Perhaps it was the stack of knitting and books in seashells? Maybe.

Or maybe the kindness that radiated off of the middle-aged woman.

Edna lived in the Sea of Sands if Heather recalled correctly, in a trailer with her husband.

How sweet.

~O~

Jay fed off of Heather's breast as she smiled down at the baby lovingly.

The baby still never opened up his eyes once since he was born.

The doctor said it was no need for concern and that Jay would open his eyes once the right time came.

Heather gently stroked his curly brown hair, enjoying the mother-son bonding they were sharing.

~O~

Heather wanted to rip her hair out.

 _The damned baby would not stop crying._

"What do you want!?" Heather begged, yanking at her blonde locks of hair. Who knew parenting was this stressful.

Jay didn't want a bottle, he didn't want a pacifier, he didn't want Mr. Cuddly Wumps...

"Ugh!! Hades, I will sell my soul to you if you shut this kid up!!"

 _The crying rang in her ears._

 _She didn't know what came over her._

Heather went to Jay's crib, grasping his blue blanket with little yellow lightning bolts scattered all around it and pressed it to his face.

Jay wailed louder and tried to squirm, his cries muffled from the suffocating blanket.

 _"Mama!"_

The baby's movements started to slow and Heather only stopped when she saw Jay stop moving.

Heather tore the blanket off of Jay, gasping and scooping up the smalk child in her arms.

Jay's eyes slowly blinked up at her as his little heart seemingly tried to beat out of his chest.

 _Shining, gold eyes._

Heather sobbed and held the baby close, unable to believe that she almost...

She couldn't do this.

She _refused_ to put Jay's life in danger.

~O~

She held Jay wrapped up in an orange fleece blanket to keep away the cold.

Heather stood in front of the trailer, staring down at the sleeping bundle in her arms, holding the beloved blue monkey under a chubby hand.

She would miss him greatly.

The mother gently sat the baby onto the sand, kneeling beside her son.

Blue electricity tickled at her fingers, flickering toward the baby.

"I'm so sorry, my son. You didn't inherit elemental powers... but I'm afraid I don't wish to keep mine. So..."

She pressed a hand to Jay's heart, feeling the baby's strong heart pulsing beneath her fingertips.

The electricity traveled from her hand and into his body, coursing through his veins.

"My last request to you as your mother, please..."

Heather kissed Jay's forehead.

 _"Keep this city safe. Mommy is so proud."_

And with that, she faded.

Jay's eyes flew open, electric blue as a wail escaped his throat.

Thunder roared as lightning cut through the dark skies like a hot knife.

Heather was gone and all she left Jay was his powers.

~O~

Edna pushed open the doors, eyes wide. A baby?...

She quickly scooped up the bundle, looking down at him and the letter that was left on him.

 _Jay Fulmine Walker_

 _8 months._

 _October 31st, 2000_

 _Please take care of him, you have no idea how special he really is._

 _~A loving mother_

Edna looked down at the child, as his once bright blue eyes faded back to amber and slid shut.

And that's when Edna knew he was something special.


End file.
